Global War
} Russia China India Brazil ' } Indonesia Serbia Belarus Croatia Myanmar Many others . . . |combatant2=' }' United States United Kingdom Germany Spain Canada Many others |commander1=' }' Alexander Zelin Zhao Houjng Many others ---- |commander2=' }' Mitt Romney Unknown prime minister Many others |strength1= 6 million |strength2= 4.5 million |casualties1= 2 million killed 700,000 wounded |casualties2= 3 million killed 1.4 million wounded }} The Global War was a conflict between the SCO and NATO in 2020. Military Equipment Used SCO As the Chinese and Russians increased military spending, they were able to vastly modernize their military equipment. Body Armor The main bullet-resistant vest of the military of the SCO during the Global War was the ZTCD-17. The vest looked similar to the American Improved Outer Tactical Vest (IOTV), but had better blunt force protection and was lighter. The vest composed of a stab resisitant outer plate carrier made of nylon and a Dyneema-Kevlar weave. The plates it held were thin bricks of Silicon-Carbide backed by a layer of bullet-resistant foam (protecting it against blunt force trauma and shock waves). It was designed to resist armor-piercing rounds from the. 7.62x51mm NATO and had a 50% chance of stopping a .408 Cheytac. There was also a lighter version for recon troops that used titanium-tungsten alloy plates instead of Silicon-Carbide. It could stop the standard 5.56x45mm NATO rounds. The main helmet of the SCO was the QGF-15. It was the counterpart to the the British MK. 7 helmet. It was made of thin layers of Dyneema, ballistic plastics and foam surrounding a titanium core. The V50 of the helmet was 750 meters per second. Ground Vehicles Tanks Different areas of the SCO used a total of three different main battle tanks, though 70% of the parts in the three of them were interchangable. They all had the basic layout of a remote controlled turret and a heavily armored hull. For China, the main tank was the Type-19 MBT. It had a medium sized remote controlled turret. The turret contained a 152mm tank cannon that could also fire an anti-heli missile (the main APFSDS round's penetration was equivilent to 1900mm of steel armor, while the ATGM could pierce 1950mm. The anti helicopter missile exploded the moment it went next to an enemy helicopter and would disperse several hundred tungsten balls at a high velocity in the air.), a laser active protection system, a hacking-counterhacking system and 2 smaller remote controlled turrets containing .50 caliber heavy machine guns. The tank utilized a composite armor known as Combination Jia made out different layers of titanium alloys, tungsten-carbide plating, silicon-carbide ceramics and a spall liner made of Dyneema-carbon-fiber weave. Its frontal hull armor RHA equivilency was 2150mm vs APFSDS and 2500mm vs HEAT and the turret's frontal armor was equivalent to 1700mm vs APFSDS and 2000mm vs HEAT. It was the most heavily protected tank the SCO had. For Russia, it's neighboring allies, and Brazil, they had the T-99 Armata. It was the cheapest and most efficient of all 3 tanks. The tank had a 152mm tank cannon (APFSDS Penetration: 2000mm ATGM penetration: 1800mm) and 1 remote controlled 9.3x64mm minigun. The main armor wasn't that good (Hull: 1300mm vs APFSDS 1500mm vs HEAT Turret: 900mm vs APFSDS 1200mm vs HEAT) but the Relikt explosive reactive armor increased the protection by 500mm against APFSDS and 700mm against HEAT, and it had an extremely advanced active protection systems that could hack into guided missiles, and divert them towards an enemy. For India and the South Asian allies, they used the Arjun II MBT. It was a completely redesigned version of the original Arjun. It had a 130mm revolver cannon for the main gun that could fire 3 rounds for each reload (APFSDS penetration: 2300mm HEAT penetration: 2500mm). The armor was extremely light (500mm vs APFSDS 1000mm vs HEAT) but the tank itself was invisible against any type of radar, thermal vision or infared vision, making it perfect for ambushes. The tank also had a small active protection system that could destroy ATGMs in mid-air, but the tank was still extremely easy to destroy and performed poorly in situations where it had to defend a position while completely exposed. Combat Aircraft Attack Aircraft Light Boats Ships Aircraft Carriers Submarines Small Arms Stationary Weapons Artillery NATO As the economy of the West collapsed, they didn't have enough military funds to maintain a well-equipped military. War Aftermath As the war ended in 2025, the countries of the SCO annexed many other nations of NATO, though Russia got the most. NATO suffered the extremely high casualty rate of almost 98%. Category:Wars Category:SCO Category:NATO Category:China Category:Russia Category:United States of America Category:United Kingdom